


Body armour

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Not a poet. Not a native speaker.Feel free to correct.





	Body armour

**Author's Note:**

> Not a poet. Not a native speaker.  
> Feel free to correct.

Percival's kisses are like invisible gloves,  
Enveloping Credence's hands with devotion and trust,  
Scar tissues from the past sink into obscurity,  
Unbreaking the broken, making him whole at last.

Percival's touches overpaint Credence's body,  
As long-lost magic licks it from inside,  
Credence breathes them in with hesitation  
And cries them out unashamed with gentle pride.

Memories of Percival's caresses —  
One day, one month, one year old,  
They feel like unshakable body armour  
That will never fail him or fade at all.


End file.
